Ice Planet
by Kodiak Bear Country
Summary: [COMPLETE]The SGA team gate to an planet to identify a possible Ancient outpost, but get into some unexpected trouble while there.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: I'm back in class as of Thursday, 8/19, and my major (physics) keeps me busy, plus work plus kids; what I'm trying to say is don't look for updates every day...maybe even every other day...maybe weekly...sorry! And on test weeks, maybe not even then. I honestly wasn't going to start another fic but the responses encouraged me and I know a lot of you out there are waiting for more so I figured I'd give it a try. I love to write, almost as much as I love physics, but I'm not confident enough to write for a living so my first priority is physics. Please keep R&R, it's what keeps me going, and I want to give a HUGE thanks for those of you who have done so. You don't know how much it helps, well, maybe some of you do but now I'm rambling. **

* * *

**Ice Planet**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Hidden**

* * *

Major John Sheppard was leaning against the balcony railing, watching the waves crash against the edge of the city. He twisted his wrist, looking at his watch to make sure he wasn't late for the briefing. He felt a slight twinge from his arm reminding him that it wasn't one hundred percent healed from their disastrous mission to the planet that jokingly earned the name Rose Garden, a tribute to the pollen that had induced the planet into catastrophic fighting. 

"Major Sheppard?"

He hadn't heard her approach. It didn't surprise him. He didn't turn or take his eyes away from the water, "Teyla."

"Are you not going to the briefing?" She came alongside him, looking at the path his eyes followed.

"It hasn't started yet." He replied.

"I see."

John looked at her, she was now studying the same surf he had been, choosing to be the one not looking at the other, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Penny?"

He wondered how long it would take for him to remember she didn't know many things about his world; probably as long as it took her to learn most of it. "It's a saying on my world, when we are curious about what someone is thinking."

She smiled, "Is a penny much?"

"No...not really...it's supposed to be cheap...not that your thoughts are _cheap_..." John groaned, "Maybe we should have the money lesson later."

"I was thinking about why you were staring at the ocean." She said, startling him, and turning away from the blue depths, to look at the different depths of blue in his eyes.

Sheppard stared back, holding her gaze, an intensity there that always took him by surprise. He looked at his watch, "We're going to be late."

She acknowledged his unspoken message by accepting the turn in conversation, "We should go."

He held a hand, gesturing for her to go, "Ladies first."

"Ladies?"

* * *

"The MALP has relayed a breathable atmosphere of sixty percent nitrogen, twenty percent oxygen, and trace amounts of other elements that are found in our own atmosphere. The temperatures have ranged from twenty degrees to forty degrees Fahrenheit, you'll need to dress warm." Grodin said, making sure the people at the table were listening, "It gets cold there." 

"Tell me again, _why_ are we going?" McKay said.

Sheppard shot him a dirty look, "Because Doctor Zelenka discovered mention of this planet as a possible Ancient's outpost. We need ZPM's, remember?"

"It's an ice planet, what are we going to do, melt it hoping to find a ZedPM?"

"Rodney." Doctor Weir warned.

"That's your job McKay." Sheppard said, "We're just your _babysitters_."

McKay glared at Sheppard, "Funny." The inside joke to their last mission wasn't lost on any of them, but left Weir and Grodin looking confused.

Sheppard grinned, "You had to be there."

Weir looked at them critically, not sure whether she should pursue the joke. "Have your team ready in an hour Major...and Doctor Beckett will be accompanying you this time."

Ford sat up, having remained unusually quiet through the briefing, "Why?"

"Training. He hasn't been off-world, we need everyone capable in the field." Weir explained.

"Why isn't he at the briefing?" Sheppard asked, not thrilled with an extra tag-along for the trip. He liked Beckett but it was one more person to worry about.

Weir stood, taking her file off the table, "He had patients to get settled, I'm sure you'll pass along any relevant information." She paused, "Be careful."

Sheppard stood, and nodded, "I'm always careful."

* * *

"Tell me _again_, why are we going to this planet?" McKay was approaching the gate room, wearing enough cold weather clothing that he looked like the kid from A Christmas Story, wrapped in so many layers he could hardly move. 

"_McKay_." Sheppard growled.

"I hate the cold Major. " He said, ending lamely when he couldn't find a better way to express his dislike for the situation.

"I see we're all ready!" Beckett's Scottish accent thickened his words, he was standing beside the MALP, which was loaded with supplies they may need. Beckett stared at McKay, "You do realize being mobile is important?"

"We'll see how mobile you are when you're suffering from hypothermia."

"Doctor McKay, I told you the parka would provide sufficient protection from the temperatures." Beckett was smiling despite his lecturing tone.

"If it's all the same to you, I prefer over-cautious to being a popsicle." McKay zipped his outer layer, "Freezing to death is not my idea of a good time."

Sheppard didn't comment, coming up to Ford's left side, where the Lieutenant was checking his gear, "Lieutenant, you've been awful quiet."

Ford zipped a pocket, "That's because I...uh...actually agree with McKay." He kept his voice low.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Weir was standing at the balcony, "Major, you have a go...make a snowman for me."

"That'd be a snow-_woman_ for you." Sheppard joked, giving a mock salute, as he waved for the team to move out.

Weir shook her head, trying not to laugh, she didn't want to encourage him, "Take care of the Doctor, we don't want to lose him."

"We will, I _promise_." Sheppard gave Beckett a shove, and followed him through the wormhole.

* * *

"Lieutenant, set up a security perimeter. Teyla, Beckett and McKay; we'll set up camp." Sheppard ordered, after the team had arrived from the gate. 

Ford nodded, and began heading out from the gate to do a security check. It wasn't going to be hard. He squinted, trying to minimize the glare from the light reflected off the snow. Snow blind...something he had heard of but never experienced before. He hoped he wouldn't now.

Sheppard led his group about forty feet from the gate, "This looks good."

McKay was looking at the snow covered ground with distaste, "How long are we going to be here?"

"Until you find something." Sheppard said, starting to unpack his tent.

"What if there's nothing here?"

"Then we'll be here for a very long time." Sheppard was teasing McKay, and everyone knew it, but McKay.

He turned a color similar to the snow, "You're joking."

Teyla leaned down to help John straighten the fabric, "You could always build...igloos."

Beckett looked at her in surprise, "I didn't know you knew what an igloo was?"

"Major Sheppard explained it to me, before we left Atlantis...that and...what did you call it...snowball fights?"

Sheppard knelt in the snow, his cold weather pants crinkling from the cold, studiously avoiding looking at the others. Beckett looked at him, "He did...did he."

"Major, the area looks clear...all you can see for miles is ice and snow. I doubt there's anything alive on this planet." Ford approached the group from their front, rubbing hands together, trying to keep warm despite his gloves.

"We've been fooled before." Sheppard pointed out, not wanting to lower their guard, and be caught unaware again.

The team fell quiet as they set up camp, placing the tents close together to form a ring, with the center as protected as possible. When it was finished, they sat in the middle, hovering over a sterno heating up lunch.

"McKay, did you unpack your...power reading...thing?" Sheppard asked, stirring the soup vigorously, anxious to eat something warm.

McKay was huddled as close as possible to the sterno, he dipped his head to indicate he had, while cupping his hands to stay warm, "I'll begin looking after lunch. If I had to guess, if there was an outpost it's under the ice, similar to Antartica."

"Didn't they have to drill through with the ring device on the Tel'tak?" Ford asked, clapping his hands together, keeping the blood flowing.

"Yes, they did." McKay said, not pointing out the obvious, they didn't have that technology here.

Sheppard poured the soup into each bowl, and held it tight in his hands, now gloveless. The heat seeped through to his skin, spreading warmth that was much appreciated. They had been on the planet for only a few hours and he was all ready looking forward to gating home, though he'd never admit it to McKay.

"Mmmm, what is this? Tastes great." McKay took another long sip.

"I think its tomato." Ford wasn't a big fan of tomato soup but anything hot was good today.

"Yeah, its tomato. I'm saving the good stuff for tomorrow." Sheppard figured he'd cook his least favorite today, save the chicken noodle for later.

"Just as long as there's nothing with lemons." McKay muttered.

"Lemon soup?" Beckett asked, looking at McKay like he was nuts.

"I've heard of it. Some places it's a delicacy."

"If you're _finished_, we should get going. The sooner we do this, the sooner we get back." Sheppard stood, and put his bowl down by the sterno fire that was sputtering, almost out of fuel.

McKay took a last gulp, and set his bowl by Sheppard's, "It wasn't my idea to be here."

"Teyla, Ford, stay with the camp, maintain radio contact every hour. McKay and Beckett with me." Sheppard pulled his gloves on his cooling hands, thankful for military issue cold weather gear. Cost a fortune but he wasn't paying the bill.

"Be careful Sir." Ford said, standing as the three moved out towards McKay's tent where he stopped and gathered his equipment. Sheppard didn't reply, instead a quick wave of his hand acknowledging Ford's concern.

* * *

McKay was shuffling in the snow, his boots dragging marks through the fine powder. He had the energy detector in his left hand, reading only the background levels from the planet itself. He was cold, and worse yet, he knew his nose was getting bright red and starting to drip. He looked like a clown when he got cold. He took an irritated swipe at his nose with his right sleeve, and stepped forward again, sweeping the instrument in a circular arc. 

"Hello." He muttered, as the needle spiked. "Major, I think we've got something!" He hollered, studying the readings.

Sheppard and Beckett jogged to McKay's side, and looked over his shoulder, "The outpost?" Sheppard asked, gazing away at the unblemished horizon.

"Could be...who knows." McKay tapped the display as the needle spiked further to the left, "Hang on..."

Sheppard turned back to McKay, when they heard a distinct humming sound, one they were all familiar with from Atlantis; the transport device. The icy landscape was gone, and they found themselves in an underground cavern that looked remarkably like the one on Earth.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think we were back in Antartica." Beckett said, shuddering at his disastrous introduction to Ancient technology. Almost destroying the Commander of the SGC was not a good mark on a record.

Sheppard recognized the décor as well, "What'd you do?" He accused, shifting his attention to McKay.

"It wasn't me! The energy readings spiked before...I didn't do it." He finished, wishing more than once that he knew more about the Ancient technology. An idea occurred to him, "You did it!" He said, pointing the instrument towards Sheppard's chest.

"Me? You're the one with the...instrument."

"And you're the one with the gene. The one who activates all kinds of Ancient technology without thinking about it."

"Bloody hell, he's probably right Major." Beckett swore.

"Great." Sheppard began heading towards the interior of the outpost, "Let's find a way out of here."

"Can't you think us out?" McKay asked, following behind the Major.

Sheppard paused; scrunching his face, then opened one eye at a time, looked at McKay, who winced, "I take that as a no."

"Yeah." Sheppard said.

"Maybe there'll be one of those...power sources...a zm." Beckett remembered the outpost on Antarctica had one.

"ZedPM." McKay corrected.

Beckett shot McKay a dirty look then turned towards the Major, who had paused again, "Major?"

Sheppard had a thought; he toggled the radio, "Lieutenant Ford?" He was met with silence. "Lieutenant, do you read?" He tried again, raising his voice.

McKay was watching him, "This isn't good."

"No it isn't." Sheppard sighed. Ford would search for them after they failed to make contact. And Ford didn't have the gene, which meant he wouldn't find them.

"Doctor...you didn't happen to do the gene therapy on Lieutenant Ford?" Sheppard asked, hopeful.

Beckett shook his head, "Not yet Major."

"I thought so."

McKay was following their train of thought, "Which means that the three people who could activate the transporter..."

"...are down here." Sheppard finished for him.

McKay's face fell, "Oh no."

"Won't there be controls?" Beckett figured there was a way back to the surface. The Ancients had proven there were always options in their technology.

"Probably. Finding it...that's the problem." Sheppard pulled his gloves off and tucked them in a pocket, "McKay, what's that thing reading?"

McKay looked at his hand in surprise, having momentarily forgotten the device, "It's reading the same level of energy that I saw on the surface, before you activated the transporter. There's something here."

"Let's find it." Sheppard adjusted his P90, and made sure the light was pointing straight ahead, "Stay alert."

McKay watched his retreating form, "You don't need to remind me." He muttered, hoping they could find a ZedPM and a way out before Ford returned to Atlantis and reported them missing.


	2. Mistakes Can Be Deadly

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!! Rudhweth, I could do that, but give me a week or so, okay? I'm all ready picturing ideas in my mind for that scenario, it could be a lot of fun! No, I've never been published, never sought it out at this point. I've debated submitting my work for a zine but I'll be honest, I haven't gotten up the nerve. Anyway, was able to get this chapter done before the morning was over and now I'm off to get some work done. Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming, it's a huge encouragement!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Mistakes Can Be Deadly**

* * *

"Is anyone else finding it spooky down here?" McKay asked, peering into the gloomy corners of the outpost as they made their way through the main corridor.

"It's just your overactive imagination." Sheppard said.

Beckett was bringing up the rear, and didn't admit his imagination was probably in overdrive also. He didn't care for the dark on a good day. Add in the fact that they were under feet of ice, he couldn't hold back the involuntary shiver.

"If this is like the other outpost, the chair should be..." Sheppard paused at the cusp of the opening into the main room, "...there." He said satisfied.

"Nice to know they were consistent." McKay said. "Do your thing Major, turn on the lights first."

Sheppard nodded and headed for the chair, sitting gingerly in the cool metal, waiting for the chair to recline and activate. He wasn't disappointed. The chair reacted to him almost instantly, and the lights brightened in the outpost.

"I take it this means the ZPM is working?" Beckett asked, watching Sheppard warily, half expecting something bad to happen.

McKay had begun wandering around the edges of the main room, "That would be a yes." He murmured, "How much is left, that's the important question."

Beckett figured any would be worth bringing back, as even a small amount could help. He was startled to see Sheppard's face focus in concentration, "Major?"

"Teyla and Ford, they're here." Sheppard sat himself up, and slipped off the chair, heading for the corridor they had come from, now illuminated.

Beckett followed Sheppard, surprised. How had Ford and Teyla gotten down here? They hadn't gone far when he saw Lieutenant Ford and Teyla standing warily at the end of the corridor; Ford having his weapon up, and looking like someone had dunked him in a bath of icy water.

"What the hell just happened?" Ford asked. "We were looking..."

"...For us." Sheppard interrupted. "I was in the chair when you and Teyla walked over the transport area. I had it bring you here."

Ford nodded, peering around Sheppard's form to see McKay approaching, "How did _you_ get here?"

"The Major's Ancient gene activated the transporter while we were on the surface." McKay explained in a rushed breathe, "Major...you've got to see this." McKay's face was flushed.

"What?"

"There's something here..." McKay was all ready heading back from where he had come, a small corridor off the main room. He stopped in front of a chamber of some sort.

Sheppard's face registered shock, "Son of a bitch, it's...dead?"

McKay shook his head, "I don't think so. It's like the stasis chamber General O'Neill was in."

Ford had come up behind them, with Teyla and Beckett, "It's a wraith." He said, a mixture of disgust and healthy fear.

"Yes, it is." McKay confirmed.

Beckett frowned. He had only seen the part of a wraith that had been brought back for him to run tests. The creature staring gruesomely out of the icy block was worse than he had imagined. "I'm going to have nightmares." He stated, unable to draw his eyes away from the body.

"What's it doing here?" Ford asked.

Sheppard looked at Ford, then at McKay, "If I had to guess, I'd say they were doing the same thing we are. Intel...maybe testing possible weapons?"

"We should see if there is anything here." McKay spun around, looking for more areas to search, "Maybe there's information in the data logs. If we could find something to help..."

"...That would be big." Sheppard finished, heading in the opposite direction, beginning to look for other areas to search. "See what you can find."

Teyla jogged up alongside Sheppard, "Should we not go and let Doctor Weir know what we've found?"

"Not yet. We need more information."

"I don't like this." Teyla said, uneasy, "Something feels...wrong."

Sheppard agreed. Despite the lights and activation of the climate controls, the outpost remained creepy. He was a skeptic of the paranormal, but this place could make him a believer. He could almost imagine the ghosts of the Ancients haunting the rooms.

Sheppard was drawn out of his musing by a loud crash from the direction that McKay, Ford and Beckett had taken. He heard someone swearing..._McKay_. He looked at Teyla and they shared an alarmed expression. He twisted on his heel and headed back, "McKay?" He called, apprehensive.

"I'm okay." McKay shouted back.

Sheppard and Teyla found McKay standing in a pile of glass, looking sheepish, "I...uh...accidentally bumped into this when..."

Ford grinned, "He thought he heard something, and turned around so fast he almost knocked himself down, instead he dumped this off the counter."

Beckett was wandering around the counter, "Major...this is some kind of lab."

Sheppard looked at him sharply, "Like in Atlantis?"

"I think so."

Sheppard figured that added to the odds they were experimenting with the wraith in the chamber. He knelt down by the glass debris; poking his gun muzzle at the pieces, "Wonder what this was?"

"Major! Get away from that!" Beckett shouted.

Sheppard looked up, and was worried to see Beckett keeping his distance, and pulling Ford and Teyla back. "What?"

"I think McKay knocked down the Ancient's version of a petri dish." Beckett explained, backing farther from McKay and Sheppard.

McKay grew even paler than before, "Oh no."

Sheppard stood up, quickly, "You're kidding."

Beckett shook his head, "No."

"I'm really starting to dislike these guys." Sheppard said.

* * *

Elizabeth was reading a book. She rarely found time to read, and the book was her favorite and one personal item. She had teased John about bringing a football game, but she wasn't much better, bringing a book she had all ready read numerous times in her life.

"Doctor Weir? You're needed in the gate room." One of the scientists was standing at her doorway; looking uncomfortable for interrupting her while she was enjoying some much needed privacy. It was evening in Atlantis, at least according to the rhythm of the planet; the sun had set an hour ago. She had found it comforting that this world followed a similar cadence as Earth, with a definitive night and day. It was the woman that was a member of Kavanagh's research team. _Simpson_, that was her name, "Thank you Simpson."

The woman nodded and hurried away, back to whatever project she was working. Weir got up with a sigh, and put the book away. She headed to the gate room, hoping it wasn't bad news. Seemed like nine out of ten calls from off-world teams was trouble.

Grodin was at the controls. _Did that guy ever sleep_, she wondered, "What's the problem?" She asked, looking out at the blue pool wavering in the Stargate.

"Doctor Beckett is requesting assistance." Peter explained.

"Why?"

"He believes they've been exposed to a possible contagion. He wants medical supplies and some extra people in haz-mat gear."

Weir closed her eyes, and exhaled, _why was nothing easy out here_. "Let me talk to him."

Grodin nodded, and toggled the switch. "Carson, what's wrong?"

Beckett's voice came over the speaker, "We found the outpost."

"That's good."

"Actually, no. Doctor McKay broke a dish that I have reason to believe may have contained harmful bacteria...possibly a virus aimed at destroying the wraith."

Weir didn't like the sound of that, "And you've been exposed?"

"Doctor McKay and Major Sheppard were directly exposed, myself, Lieutenant Ford and Teyla, indirectly. I need to run some tests but don't want anyone else to risk exposure. It could be harmless."

"I understand. We'll send them as soon as they can get ready. Is there a ZPM?"

"Yes, but we aren't sure how much power is left. Rodney was checking before Teyla, Lieutenant Ford and myself headed back to brief you and get some help. There's something else."

_There was always something else_, she thought, "What is it?"

Beckett's voice paused, "There's a wraith...in a stasis chamber like the one General O'Neill was in."

Weir and Grodin shared stunned looks, "Are you sure it's safe?" She asked.

"Rodney believes it's alive but held fast. It can't come out unless we want it to."

Elizabeth relaxed minutely, "That's good."

Peter had notified the personnel required by Beckett, and they were beginning to filter into the gate room. "Carson, everyone is almost ready. They'll be coming through shortly. Good luck, and contact us if you need anything else. Tell Major Sheppard to be careful." She almost groaned as she said it again. She was beginning to feel like a mother hen.

"I will. Beckett out."


	3. Ancient's Virus

Author's Note: It's here! Finally, an update. I apologize for the gap but I warned you smile. I want to thank you all for reading and putting up with the lack of updates (no one has sent me nasty-grams LOL). Rudhweth, I wasn't irritated at all by your request, matter of fact I'm very flattered by it and thrilled! I'm going to try and get your idea written this weekend (or Monday) if I can. I've got a lab report to write and a stats test to study for but otherwise I'm doing good so I may have time. Anyway, I hope to get some further chapters up without the huge delay. As always I love the reviews, love to hear from you guys and though I don't often mention you all individually, it makes my day (week...year...month) when I see that people are enjoying what I've written!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Ancient's Virus**

* * *

"Why do you always touch things?" Sheppard muttered. He was sitting hunched over, in some chair near the lab. He couldn't believe that things had gotten complicated _again_.

McKay didn't reply. He continued pecking at the keyboard interface and opted to shoot Sheppard a disgusted look as his only answer. He knew they were in trouble. If his hunch was right, they were in a lot of trouble. Sheppard didn't know about the Ancient's virus that SG-1 had encountered in Antarctica...but he did. If his suspicions were correct, they were in the lab where it had all begun.

Sheppard straightened, his brow furrowed in concentration, "They're back."

"Go get them superman." Rodney said, a small jab at Sheppard's abilities to use the Ancient tech with fluid ease. He wasn't a jealous man by nature...okay, he was...but Sheppard made everyone else with the gene appear incompetent.

"You're jealous." Sheppard mock-whispered and headed towards the chair that controlled the transporter in the outpost leaving McKay alone to consider that he was too readable.

"Open book McKay." He said to himself under his breath before turning his attention back onto the displayed information on the screen.

* * *

Sheppard had barely straightened the chair from its reclined position when suited figures in haz-mat gear were appearing at the edge of the corridor. He pushed himself up, and strolled towards them. "What's with the suits?"

The one in the lead was Beckett. He seemed relieved to see Sheppard. "Protection Major."

"Protection from what?" Sheppard asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know, but he was talking to Beckett's back as the man headed towards McKay's location.

"Protection from _what_?" He repeated louder, trailing after the group.

McKay looked up as they approached his area and paled at the sight of the suits. "Oh this isn't good."

No one answered him. Suited members of the Atlantis team that had returned with Beckett, Ford and Teyla begin setting up a temporary infirmary and research area. They unpacked cots and equipment with efficiency.

Sheppard sidled towards McKay, "Please tell me you've found something."

McKay had, but he wasn't sure it was good news, "The Ancient's created this virus."

"So it's a virus we're dealing with." Sheppard said, hope falling at the thought.

"Yes, and it gets worse."

"I don't need to hear that."

McKay scrubbed a hand over his eyes. He was tired and though time passed differently on other planets, it was night in Atlantis. "It gets worse." He repeated.

"You've said that."

"Major, you don't know this, but SG-1 and some members of the Antarctica team encountered an Ancient, frozen alive, about two years ago."

Sheppard's face twisted in surprise, "Alive?"

"Yes, but she was sick. She was harboring some virus that almost killed everyone. The only reason they are alive is because the Ancient was able to heal them before succumbing to the virus herself." McKay didn't bother to go into the story regarding O'Neill.

Sheppard didn't need to say it out loud; there was no Ancient to heal them if that was what was in the petri dish.

"It was." McKay confirmed his unspoken thought. He'd found a catalog of lab equipment and experiments. The last entries had confirmed work on a virus. "They were trying to find a weapon against the wraith. They hoped by infecting themselves they could infect the wraith. The virus would then mutate throughout the wraith population, killing them."

A whistle off to their left startled both men. Ford had heard the conversation. "So what happened?"

McKay shrugged, "I don't know. The last entry mentions the virus had passed preliminary tests."

"They never tested it on the Wraithsicle?" Ford asked. His voice was tinged with a nasal edge from the suit.

"I don't know." McKay figured he had learned a lot, but not near enough. "Obviously something happened beyond here if the Ancient on Earth was exposed."

"Keep looking." Sheppard ordered, "And find out how much time we've got."

Sheppard tugged the material on Ford's shoulder and pulled him to the side. "We've got to talk." He headed towards a relatively empty alcove, and waved Teyla over when she watched their progression.

"Ford, if anything happens to McKay and myself you'll be in charge."

Teyla frowned, "Surely you don't expect..."

"I don't know." Sheppard cut her off, "But that's why it's important to consider what might happen. We've got a sizeable civilian component on this planet and let's not forget there's a wraith sitting on ice a few feet away."

Teyla was reminded again of why she trusted a man who had been a stranger to her only months ago. She nodded.

Ford didn't look happy, but he agreed, "Will they listen?"

"Beckett will and they'll listen to Beckett. Trust yourself Ford. You've got good instincts. _I_ trust you; otherwise you wouldn't be on my team. Both of you." He added. He wiped his sleeve against his forehead, surprised to find he was sweating. He unzipped his jacket wearily and hoped it wouldn't come down to Ford having to assume command. He saw the two watching him with concern. "What?" He snapped.

"Your hot." Ford said, his voice flat.

Sheppard's mouth crooked involuntarily, "Gee Lieutenant, I'm flattered."

"I mean it. You need to see Beckett." Ford wasn't in the mood for games.

Teyla shot worried glances from Ford to Sheppard. John did look ill. His face was flushed unnaturally in the cool caverns of the outpost. "He's right."

Sheppard grimaced. "Fine." Inwardly he couldn't fight down the surge of fear. He hadn't envisioned some virus being the cause of his death and damned if he'd let it without a fight.

* * *

"Lay down Major." Beckett ordered.

Sheppard was sitting awkwardly on the edge of a cot, his hair tousled and a rough look caused by stubble appearing on his chin. He shook his head, "I prefer to sit."

Beckett frowned, "This isn't multiple choice. Lay down."

Sheppard sighed, but lie back, closing his eyes briefly. "_Why_ do you need me to lay down?" He may have done as told but he wasn't going to give in without complaining.

"Because you look like crap." Beckett snapped. He shoved a thermometer into Sheppard's mouth before he could protest and strapped a blood pressure cuff on his arm. He turned to the tray set up beside the bed and lifted a syringe and several clear tubes for blood.

"What's that for?" Sheppard mumbled around the thermometer. He didn't like needles...not that many people did.

Beckett smiled. He was used to this reaction. "We need to run tests."

Tests. Sheppard didn't like the position he found himself in. He was turning into a lab rat. As a shiver ran through his muscles, _a sick lab rat_, he thought. "Where's McKay?" He asked, not seeing him at the computer where he had left him earlier.

The beeping told Beckett the thermometer was finished. He took the instrument and read the LCD, 101.6 degrees Fahrenheit. He unconsciously pursed his lips together, not happy with the number. He had hoped it would've been less. He took a moment to take a good look at Sheppard. His face was flushed with fever, eyes bright with that liquidy look they tended to get, but he appeared okay for the most part. "A hundred and one point six." He said, seeing the question in his expression.

Sheppard rolled his eyes, irritated; he hadn't had a fever in years. "Where's McKay?" He asked again. Beckett was hiding something.

"He's around...somewhere."

"Beckett, the last I checked I'm still in charge. _Where_ is McKay?"

Carson sighed, "He went to run some tests on the wraith."

Sheppard sat up, ripping the blood pressure cuff off, "What?"

"Relax, he's getting the readings from the Ancient's stasis monitor." Beckett pushed Sheppard back smoothly, reattaching the cuff.

"Is he sick yet?"

"No. We think it's affecting you worse because you're...more Ancient." Beckett stumbled on the last of his explanation.

"More _Ancient_?" Sheppard asked incredulous.

Beckett shifted, "Basically."

The object of their conversation came running around the corner, "I've found something!"

Sheppard moved to sit up for the second time, but Beckett was a step ahead of him, and placed a restricting hand against his chest. He fixed an irritated look at Beckett but relaxed his muscles, "You've found the answers to all our problems. You can cure us and we can go home."

McKay scowled, but it didn't last. "No. But they did infect the wraith."

"And this helps us how?"

"Because it didn't work." McKay said, excited.

"This is good news?" Sheppard knew he wasn't feeling good but normally he considered his mind pretty quick. He wasn't getting the connection here.

But apparently Beckett was. He was grinning from ear to ear, "It is." He said.

Sheppard looked from Beckett to McKay, sighed, "Would someone tell me _why_?"

"Major, what happens when the bodies immune system defeats a virus?" Beckett asked, his manor intense.

Sheppard thought about it and his mind made the connections, his face relaxed into a wide smile, "Antibodies." He breathed.

McKay nodded, excited, "That wraith holds the cure."


	4. Asking For Trouble

Author's Note: I've found two glaring grammitcal goofs in chapter 3. If you can bear with me, I'll try to replace that chapter with the fixed version this week (yes, I'm an idiot, and despite reading things over three times I still miss things). Redick4, fireworks would be good, lasers are so 1980's. (big grin). Your review had me rolling, thanks for making my night! Dru, of course our guys will be fine...(evil laugh).

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Asking For Trouble**

* * *

"You want to _what_?" Sheppard shouted from his bed. He was staring at McKay with a mixture of surprise and disbelief. McKay for his part was returning Sheppard's look with a stubborn jut of his chin. 

"It's the only way to get samples." McKay said.

Sheppard couldn't believe what he was proposing. "Releasing the wraith from stasis is a bad idea. They have this problem with being almost indestructible and I don't see a good prison cell around here."

"Do you want to die Major?" McKay asked bluntly. He was staring hard at Sheppard, blue eyes bright with emotion.

Sheppard rolled his eyes, "No McKay. I don't want to die. But if we release that thing, dying from the virus will be the least of our problems. What if he calls his buddies for dinner?"

"We can keep it sedated." Beckett spoke up.

Sheppard wished he could think clearer, but the headache growing inside his skull was making thought difficult. He knew they were in trouble. And what if Ford, Teyla and Beckett started getting sick? Beckett was important, not only for finding an answer, but continuing to care for the people back at Atlantis.

"This is one of those rock and hard places." He growled. He looked up and found McKay studying him. He sighed, "Do it. Beckett, make sure you keep it under. Sedate that thing till it thinks it's back in the 60's."

* * *

Ford clutched his weapon, training the muzzle towards the head of the wraith. Teyla stood nearby with another gun loaded and ready. Beckett had a dart gun aimed and prepped. 

"Ready." Carson said. If he was being honest he was far from ready, but he didn't suppose he'd ever feel prepared to face down a live wraith.

Ford didn't take his eyes off the stasis chamber, "Do it McKay." He ordered, voice steadier than he felt.

McKay tapped codes into the interface. The stasis chamber hummed with power. The psuedo-ice melted away from the body with a speed that surprised everyone. The wraith leapt out of the chamber screeching, fingers curled and ready. He lunged towards Ford.

"Doc!" Ford shouted.

The twang of the dart gun echoed in the chamber. The wraith stumbled back and looked down at its chest where the dart was embedded. The creature peeled its lips back in an angry snarl, appearing like a bear bothered by a bee, and plucked the dart out. It paused long enough to toss the offending projectile to the side and began advancing on Ford and Teyla.

"Do something!" Ford ordered with more emphasis. Another step and he'd start shooting, live sample or not.

"It should work!" Beckett swore and reloaded another dart, taking aim and pulling the trigger in a matter of seconds.

This time the wraith's reaction was slowed. He reached towards the dart and stumbled. His hand flopped. He dropped to his knees and stared defiantly at his attackers. Ford knew if he woke up they were in trouble. This thing could kill them a lot easier than they could kill it. It slid to the ground, eyes closing slowly as the drug overwhelmed its system.

"Is this going to work?" Ford asked. It took twice as much to knock it out. What happened if it metabolized the drug at a faster rate than a human?

Beckett seemed to be considering that possibility. "We'll set up a constant flow. I don't want to risk it wearing off."

"No, we do not." Teyla agreed.

"Beckett?" McKay's voice across the chamber interrupted the dark turn in their thoughts.

Carson looked over and was alarmed to see a pale sweating McKay leaning against his laptop, "Rodney?"

McKay swallowed, "I'm going to be sick."

Beckett hurried over to McKay and managed to catch him before he fell. "Let's get you to bed."

McKay really was going to be sick. Bed sounded good. He fought down the growing lump in his throat and nodded, half-afraid to open his mouth.

Ford and Teyla shared a worried look through the faceplates on their haz-mat suits. "Another one bites the dust." Ford muttered to himself. "Let's get this thing strapped down for Beckett." He said loud enough for Teyla to hear. He didn't want to show how anxious he was beginning to feel. McKay being struck down so soon after Sheppard was bad.

Teyla reached down to help him heave the wraith upwards, and they began dragging him towards the makeshift bed with restraints that they had set-up. Teyla uttered a quiet prayer the bed would hold. This was turning out to be a very bad mission. She didn't want to consider the thought that it could get a lot worse.

* * *

"How bad is it?" McKay whined. Beckett had helped him to a cot next to Sheppard. He had assessed the man quickly. Fever slightly lower than Sheppard, but his blood pressure was lower. McKay's face had taken on a gray tint that Beckett was alarmed to see. 

"You'll live." Beckett said, withdrawing a sample of blood before Rodney could protest, "For now." He added with a slight twist of his lips.

"Gee, thanks. What a wonderful bedside manner." McKay grimaced as Beckett withdrew the needle and pushed a gauze pad against the drop of blood welling out from the puncture site.

Carson handed the sample to an assistant who had appeared behind him. She was the nurse who had tended Major Sheppard after that nasty incident with the tic-wraith. He had been impressed with her work and had requested her help on this mission. Her anticipation of what needed to be done helped him stay sane in the lab.

"How is he?" McKay asked, breaking into his thoughts. Rodney was looking at the Major sleeping in the cot next to him.

Beckett frowned. He wasn't sure whether he was relieved Sheppard was sleeping or worried that he was sleeping. He got up from Rodney's bedside and headed towards John's. He lifted the chart from the end of the cot and quickly scanned the details. Fever was climbing, blood pressure dropping, headache worsening and light sensitivity. He put the chart back and plastered a hopeful look on his face before turning towards McKay, "He's fine."

McKay knew he was lying. This was his fault. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. "I'm an idiot."

"No you're not. It could've been any one of us." Beckett assured him and he meant it. It was dumb luck that McKay had been the one to knock the dish off the counter. They went barging through places all the time and didn't see half the stuff they should. It wasn't the first screw-up and he doubted it would be the last. He could only hope it wouldn't be the last.

"But it wasn't." McKay said, his voice so soft Beckett knew he wasn't meant to hear.

Carson placed a reassuring hand against McKay's shoulder and felt the heat seeping through the material, "Get some rest Rodney." He said. He had a wraith to deal with and hopefully a cure to find.

* * *

Beckett stared at the microscope not believing what he was seeing. Could this be it? He pulled his face back and rubbed his eyes-or at least he attempted to, his hands encountering the plastic startled him. He had been so focused on his work he had almost forgotten he was still stuffed in a bio-suit. He leaned his face back into the microscope and studied the cells. He couldn't fight the grin breaking across his face. He'd found it! 

"We've got it!" He hollered, startling the people working around him. "The cure. I've got it." He repeated.

Smiles began breaking out across the room, hooded faces sealed securely behind the haz-mat gear that everyone was growing tired of wearing.

Beckett began showering everyone with orders. They needed to get this ready immediately. He didn't want to admit it but he had begun feeling achy and tired. He suspected it wasn't from working hard to find a cure. The sooner they had this ready to try, the better they would all be.

* * *

Sheppard couldn't take the pounding in his skull another minute. He felt sick. He was hot, tired and he felt like his skin was crawling off him. He shifted again, desperately trying to find a comfortable position. 

"Stop fidgeting."

Sheppard almost jumped out of bed. He didn't know anyone was next to him. The weak voice was hard to recognize but using the powers of deduction that he still seemed capable of using, he figured it was McKay.

He turned his face towards the sound and saw Rodney staring at him. "When did you get here?" He asked confused. _Wasn't he going to thaw out the wraith_?

McKay shrugged, "A while ago. You were doing a good impression of sleeping beauty."

"Be happy I can't get out of bed." Sheppard said. "What happened to the wraith?"

"I got him out of stasis. Beckett darted him and that's when I got hit with this virus." McKay didn't mention the wraith almost getting to Ford and Teyla before getting sedated.

"Creepy aren't they."

"Oh yes." McKay agreed. "Kind of got that Marilyn Manson look, don't they?"

"In a weird 'different galaxy' way."

They were distracted from further conversation by shouting and gunfire. Sheppard was alarmed. "Ford?" He shouted. "Beckett?"

No one answered except for the rapid retort of weapons being fired. "Son of a..." Sheppard couldn't lay here and let whatever was going on happen. He got to his feet, wavering but staying upright.

"What are you doing?" McKay asked alarmed.

"They need help." He replied, reaching under the bed and finding his gun where Beckett had put it earlier.

McKay snorted, "And you think you can?"

"It's better than waiting for the wraith to get to us." Sheppard slid the safety off, "You coming?"

McKay figured Sheppard was right. Staying here and waiting for whatever to come and get them was too much like lying in bed as a kid and thinking the boogeyman was going to leap out of your closet any minute and eat you up. He swung his legs over the edge of the cot and stood. "Reluctantly, just make sure that's noted."

"Done, let's go."

* * *

McKay and Sheppard were supporting each other as they headed through the corridor towards the echoing shouts. The gunfire had stopped and Sheppard was pretty certain he could make out Ford and Teyla's voices mixed in with others, but with the helmets muting words it was hard to be sure. 

They came into the opening where the Ancient's chair was taking up center stage to find what had to have been the majority of the Atlantis personnel frantically running around, the occasional reply barked at each other.

Sheppard and McKay stood rooted in the middle, Sheppard's face warped into what had to have been Alice's expression when she fell into the rabbit hole. "What the hell is going on?"

Ford came running down the corridor from the transporter device, "Major, why aren't you in bed?"

"Because someone is shooting up my outpost Lieutenant." He said calmer than he had thought he could manage.

"I'm sorry Major but we've lost him." Ford said.

Sheppard stared at him, "Lost who?" He asked, voice low and menacing. He was sick, barely on his feet, and this had better be damn good.

"The wraith Sir. He's gone." Ford cringed at the stunned look on his superior's face.

"Gone? What do you mean _gone_?"

"Stackhouse was guarding him. He turned away to..." Ford paused and fumbled uncomfortably with his sleeve, "Uh...scratch, Sir. When he turned back, it was gone."

"I don't believe this!" Sheppard was going to chew Stackhouse a new ass, "You tell that incompetent son-of-a-bitch that he'd better find that wraith and get him back here or we're all dead."

Ford nodded, "Yes Sir."

Teyla had listened to John, not used to seeing this side of the man. She couldn't help but agree. The man's carelessness had placed them all in great jeopardy. She turned to help Lieutenant Ford begin searching when she noticed McKay stumble forward.

"Help." McKay squeaked as Sheppard collapsed, dragging them both to the floor.

"Just shoot me now." McKay said from underneath the weight of the Major, "This can't possibly get worse."

Ford seconded that thought, "Give it time Doctor McKay. I'm sure it could." And he swore more than few very bad words that would've gotten him cuffed across the head by his mother. Yes, he was sure it could get a lot worse and he was even more certain it probably would.


	5. Wraith on the Lam

Author's Note: It's here, finally!!! Obviously the long long drought between updates indicates a very VERY hectic month for me. Juggling work, school and kids is a lot but I haven't forgotten the story. I got hit with tests in every class plus my physics class has an unholy amount of work. We fall behind and get more work heaped on us. I love it, it's my major, and I could eat, sleep and breathe physics but it doesn't leave time for much else. I think there is going to be one, maybe two more at the most, chapters on this story and then it will be complete. I also hope to have them up in the next week (but no one can sue me if takes a little longer, okay). And the suggested story on the flying lesson is about 3/4's completed as well. So, hang in there and thank you for not sending hate mail for leaving you all hanging for so long!!!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**A Wraith on the Lam**

* * *

"How is he?" McKay was sitting on his bed next to Major Sheppard, watching Beckett check him over, and trying not to hover and act as anxious as he felt.

Carson turned away from the Major and shook his head. McKay noticed how haggard the doctor looked. His normally gruff appearance had crossed from scruffy to ill kept. McKay fought for control, "Is he going to die?"

"I hope not." Beckett stood, his suit crinkling from the movement. "You should get some rest."

"With a wraith on the loose?" McKay looked like Beckett had just suggested he take a nap with a rattlesnake.

"Good point. Sorry." Beckett seemed at a loss for further encouragement.

"Ford and Teyla will find it." McKay offered confidently, the patient trying to reassure the physician.

"If it doesn't find them first." Beckett muttered.

"There's the positive thinking we all need." McKay grumbled, the sarcasm that had been absent returning. "Doctor, you said you had the cure, maybe you should go work on it. I'll watch over Major Sheppard."

Beckett didn't reply, staring at the wall above Rodney's head. Finally he sat down on the edge of John's cot, "I can't."

"Can't?"

Beckett nodded, miserable, "I need the Wraith's blood."

"It got worse." McKay said, remembering his earlier comment to Ford.

"What?" Beckett asked confused.

"Never mind."

* * *

Ford was scrambling through the cold ice-covered walls of the Ancient's outpost. It hadn't appeared to be as large as they were finding it. Teyla scooted behind him and he waved at Stackhouse to continue. They had been systematically sweeping the halls searching every nook and cranny but had so far failed to turn up one extremely pissed-off wraith lab rat.

"Anything?" Telya whispered.

Ford shook his head, visually sweeping the hall ahead of them. This was the last area. There was an unsettling air of apprehension cloaking the group. They knew it was here...they could feel it.

"Lieutenant!" Stackhouse whispered urgently, indicating a shadow falling on the floor.

Ford waved Teyla to his right and Stackhouse came up on his left. He heard the shuffling of others falling in line behind the three leading members. "Be sharp."

He came to the end of the hall. The corridor only went one direction from this point, to the right. The shadow had not moved or flinched but Ford knew the wraith was aware of their presence. It had to be. He pulled one of the stun grenades off his belt and plucked the pin with his teeth, tossing it around and pulling back, trying to minimize his exposure to a retaliatory threat.

The creature surprised them all by waltzing...no, _swaggering_ out from the corner, a wash of smoke billowing around his legs, as the stun grenade exploded uselessly behind the wraith now standing in front of Ford and Teyla. It didn't move towards them, but stood calmly, a sneer firmly planted on it's face.

Ford paused, uncertain. "What...you turning yourself in?"

The wraith held his wrist up purposefully, staring at him the entire time, and depressed a button.

Oh shit. "Get out of here!" He ordered.

A loud hum quickly built in the corridor as they dashed for cover. He was picked off his feet and flung forward, the wall stopping his flight with painful alacrity.

He stayed down seconds after ice chips and other things he'd rather not think of stopped raining down around him. "Is everyone okay?"

"I am...okay." Teyla rolled to her knees brushing something off her shoulder that looked a lot like wraith guts.

"Do they always do that?" He asked stunned.

Teyla leaned over and gave him a hand, "No. Usually they are winning."

"At least we are safe from being the main course at the Ghoul's Day Parade." Ford said.

"Ghoul's Day...?" Teyla didn't finish her sentence. "Never mind." She said instead.

Ford approached what was left of the wraith. A gory lump was all that remained. The smell knocked him back. "Gross." He kicked a piece of machinery that was covered by goop. "What's that?"

Teyla leaned in, thankful for the suit barrier, "It's a communications device."

"Is it on?" Ford asked alarmed.

Teyla nodded.

Ford swore and shot his entire clip into the device, then jogged back, "Stackhouse, we've got a problem!"

* * *

There was mumbling floating around his head. Voices that seemed to waver, warp, and reconnect louder than before. Sheppard couldn't keep back the groan. He was so damn hot.

"I think he's waking up."

Sheppard's eyes weren't open but if they had been he would've rolled them. McKay had a knack for stating the obvious. "Who can sleep with all of you talking?" He grouched, still with his eyes closed. Instinctively he knew it would hurt if he opened them.

"You need to wake up Major. We've got a problem." Ford's voice floated in to join McKay's.

"We always have problems Ford. I'd like to work on that." Sheppard sighed. He cracked an eye and grimaced at the lance of pain shooting painfully into his skull.

Ford, McKay, Teyla and Beckett were grouped around his bed although McKay looked like shit. "You look like hell McKay."

McKay gave him a dirty look, "Hello, have you _looked_ in a mirror lately?"

"This is important Major." Ford interrupted before he could shoot a comeback.

Sheppard thought about saying something about how everything was always important then thought better of it. "You caught the wraith, right? Tell me you caught the wraith."

Ford shifted uncomfortably.

"Lieutenant." Sheppard fixed him with a stern look, "I don't want to know...do I?"

"He self-destructed Sir."

"Self-destructed?"

"Yes Sir."

Sheppard paused, "You mean his body...as in...his person?"

"Everywhere Sir."

"_Shit_."

"Yes Sir."

"I don't feel so good." Sheppard's world was rocked by a strong wave of dizziness. He let his eyes close hoping it would help the world stop spinning.

"Major, what is it?" Beckett stepped forward no longer crinkling with movement, which is when it occurred to John that they were no longer wearing their suits.

"Why aren't you wearing your haz-mat gear?" He accused eyes back open and pushing the dizziness to the side with an iron will.

"It didn't work." Beckett replied, solemn as the impact collided into John Sheppard's mind.

"But you said you had a cure."

"I did...have actually." Beckett had rushed to the cooling corpse, retrieving as much blood as possible.

"You do?" Sheppard looked around wondering if he was losing his mind, "Was anyone going to tell me this?"

McKay grinned, "We were trying...but you've got this thing about talking..."

"Don't tell me I talk too much." Sheppard interrupted, "Coming from you McKay, that's a joke if ever there was."

McKay reddened, "I don't talk too much."

Ford snorted. Teyla mistook his noise for coughing and smacked him on his back, causing Ford to cough harder, "What'd you do that for?"

Teyla frowned, "I thought you needed assistance."

"Do me a favor and don't...assist me...again. I think you broke a rib." He winced and coughed a last time.

"Should we not tell Major Sheppard about the...other thing?" Teyla asked.

"Yes, you should tell Major Sheppard." John said pointedly.

"Uh, sorry...I was getting to that." Ford put a hand on the barrel of his weapon, "We think it sent off a signal before blasting itself into pieces."

"You're kidding." Sheppard couldn't believe it. No one could be this unlucky.

McKay shook his head. Beckett stared above his head. "Do you _have_ a plan?" He asked finally when all of them failed to offer anything further.

"Yes." Beckett answered.

Sheppard knew something was up. "And..."

McKay decided to bite the bullet, take the plunge, be the one to bear the brunt of their _plan_, "Evacuate to Atlantis."

"Are you nuts?" Sheppard exploded.

"We have the cure Major...Atlantis will not be at risk. I've radioed ahead and Dr. Weir is clearing the gate room." Beckett spoke up. Although he hadn't tested it yet he knew it would work, and even if he didn't, he had made sure Elizabeth knew to take precautions. They couldn't stay here and let the wraith capture them. Not for food and not for intel.

"I don't like it." Sheppard said. He didn't want to put the city in danger and he didn't want to abandon the Ancient's outpost, leaving it for the wraith to come and salvage and explore.

"We have no choice." Teyla said, her expression earnest. "They are on the way even now."

"We always have choices Teyla." John said. "We've got to destroy it."

"I've all ready thought about it." McKay spoke quietly, "I can rig a power feed that will overload the system. A little C-4 in the right spot and kablooey."

"Kablooey?" Ford repeated.

McKay gestured wide, "Kablooey."

"We do realize we'll lose the research? This might have been the answer for fighting the wraith." Sheppard reminded everyone.

Beckett shook his head, "I don't think so Major, the Ancient's couldn't get it to work. It's naïve to believe we'd have a chance at doing any better."

"Not naïve...just optimistic Beckett." Sheppard was tired. Fatigue washed over him in huge cresting waves. "Do it."

McKay nodded and waved for Ford to give him a hand. He was finding it hard stay upright, succumbing to the virus at a rate barely below the Major's. His weakness didn't slip past Sheppard. "How long till you can cure us?"

"A couple hours...maybe more."

Sheppard turned towards Teyla, grimacing as he fought to keep himself awake, "Do we have that long?"

"I don't know." Teyla answered truthfully.

"I don't want to go until we've got it Doctor. Not unless we have to."

Beckett nodded, "I'll get to work. Teyla, would you..."

"I'll stay with Major Sheppard." She said.

"_Major Sheppard_ is right here." John tried to look annoyed but the fever-induced glassy look made it hard to pull off.

"Right." Beckett stood but hesitated for a moment, "Don't try to get out of bed Major. You _will_ fall on your face."

This time Sheppard did roll his eyes. Partly because he detested being treated like an invalid even if he happened to actually be an invalid, but also because he hated being reminded of how weak and ill he was. "Thanks for the words of encouragement." He muttered.

"Your welcome." Beckett replied over his shoulder, all ready heading for his makeshift lab.

Teyla settled in a chair beside Sheppard's bed. "Do not try and get up." She instructed.

"I won't." He said, surprising them both. John had found that Teyla had that effect on him. He didn't feel the need for bravado when she was around.

"Doctor Beckett will get it done in time." She assured him.

"I know." He replied. But he didn't know. He was too sick to care. He let his eyes drift down and felt a cool hand wiping his damp hair from his forehead.

"Rest Major. I will be here."

And he slept, letting the fever take him into a hazy world of uncertainty, but the trust of his friends anchoring his soul.


	6. The Way Out

Author's Note: I know I deserve to be caned because it took me so long and all I can say is I'm drowning and I can't get back up! Seriously, it's a mess right now. I'm very very busy but I'm posting this chapter and I'm writing chapter 7 even while you are reading. I'm not going to make a promise I can't keep this time around (sorry about that) but I'll do my best to get 7 up before the coming weekend. Thanks for sticking with me and just think, after the first week of December I'm off for winter break and things will get easier! No more four hour homework marathons at night and instead of writing up my lab reports I can work on my stories. (smile)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Way Out**

* * *

"Major Sheppard...John!" 

He heard a voice calling him, insistent but quiet. He had been dreaming of a world that was boiling hot, and his team was slowly cooking to death around him. Heat wavered up from the surface of the DHD while Ford worked frantically to dial out. It never worked and each moment brought them closer to death.

The voice was pleading now, "You must wake up!"

He was awake...wasn't he? "Pinch me." He whispered through cracked lips, finding himself unable to tell the difference between dream and reality. He was standing on a planet...then he was feeling the solid support of a bed beneath his back. He felt disconnected...lost.

A cold rag touched his forehead, caressing away the confusion. He reached a shaky hand up, latching onto her wrist and discarding the dream, "Teyla."

He managed to force his eyelids open. Teyla was sitting beside him, a wet cloth in her hand and her face twisted with worry. "We must go."

Sheppard wanted to ask why but the base rocked with an explosion negating the need. "Wraith?"

"They are here." She confirmed, and stood warily, pulling her weapon. "Doctor Beckett is calling Atlantis. It is no longer safe."

John winced as a shiver coursed through his frame, "It never was."

"You didn't know."

He thought about arguing that statement. They should've known. Nothing was as it seemed. How many places had they found that were safe? He could think of one, maybe, the farming planet where they had traded for fresh produce in exchange for medical information and supplies. With the odds being what they were, they should've known. "The vaccine?" He asked instead.

Teyla shook her head, "Not yet."

Another explosion impacted somewhere above their heads, causing ice shavings to sprinkle down around them. He had a sudden sensation of déjà vu, the atmosphere oddly reminiscent of the scene from Empire Strikes Back, when the rebels abandoned their outpost on Hoth. He'd rather face a squad of storm troopers than the wraith. The thought made him smile.

"Major Sheppard?"

Teyla was looking at him oddly. "Sorry Teyla, remind me to tell you about Star Wars later."

"Star Wars?"

"Later."

Ford's arrival stalled further conversation, "Is he ready?" He asked, looking pointedly at Teyla for an answer.

"Yes, _he_ is." Sheppard replied, pushing himself upward, his arms shaking noticeably.

"There's a team holding the gate but we've got to go." Ford said, this time acknowledging Sheppard. "Sorry Sir, I figured you were pretty out of it."

John waved a hand, "Where's Beckett and McKay?"

"Programming the bomb, and setting up the Ancient's transport device to work remotely."

Sheppard realized he hadn't considered that problem. He must be sicker than he thought. "How is McKay doing?"

"Better than you Major." Ford said, hauling the man to his feet when he failed to have the strength to make it the remaining way. "Doctor Beckett gave him the first shot."

"McKay volunteered to be the guinea pig?" Sheppard had a hard time believing McKay had willingly taken such a risk.

"He insisted." Ford said, shooting a glance down the corridor as they inched their way forward.

"I'm going to have to talk to him about this growing hero complex of his." Sheppard muttered. Truthfully, he was pleased at the change in McKay. The man had struck him as self-centered, obnoxious and out for only himself type of guy. He still could be obnoxious but Atlantis was changing him for the better...or maybe just letting his true nature shine through.

Another impact, this time rattling the outpost to the point of ice chunks breaking loose and threatening to clobber them into oblivion.

"Major!" Teyla yelled, as she yanked him backwards in time to avoid a large piece of the ceiling.

"They're getting closer." Ford muttered

"Speaking of which, how much farther?" Sheppard asked. He'd come to a stop, hunched over trying to breathe. Teyla was all that stood between him and the floor.

Ford looked back at the Major and Teyla, "Just a little more Major, hang in there."

"I'm hanging." He said with a grimace.

The trip became a blur from that point on, white walls and a pervasive cold and aching throughout his body. He was dimly aware of Teyla's presence steadily beside him and Ford leading them forward through the maze of the outpost.

"Lieutenant, today would be good!" Sheppard heard McKay shout, panic evident in his voice. He could see the outlines of Beckett, McKay, Stackhouse and some other medical technician from the base. Her name eluded him and despite the chaos around he was irritated with his lack of mental cognition.

They were almost there, almost to the end of the corridor and almost to the transport location. Ford surged ahead, reaching McKay and conferring about something that Sheppard couldn't quite understand. Beckett started towards him and Teyla when suddenly an explosion wracked the surface, echoing down throughout the layers of ice. Alarmed faces looked upwards as the ceiling seemed to convulse and contract. Sheppard thought time stopped as the ensuing devastation began, the cavern's ceiling shaking apart above.

John knew he couldn't make it. He caught Ford's eye and knew he knew. Teyla could, but she wouldn't leave him. He drew into himself and pulled out energy he hadn't known was there. He felt Teyla tense as she sensed the surge of adrenalin throughout his body.

"Major?"

Sheppard didn't waste energy in explaining, instead gave her a mighty shove forward towards the others, just as the ceiling gave way entirely, a wall of coldness separated Sheppard from his only way out.

"I told you Teyla." He whispered brokenly, "There are always choices." He felt himself sinking to the ground, the last bit of reserves having gone into his last action as a team leader. His damp hair clung to his forehead; the fever reclaimed his mind as he sank into a world bereft of hope.


	7. A Gift

Author's Note: Hope the two chapters at once makes up for the long drought. Thanks again for the reviews and patience!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**A Gift**

* * *

"Major!" Teyla shouted, even as the last drifts of ice debris settled into the impenetrable barrier between them and their leader...their friend. 

Ford stood stunned beside Beckett, his mind processing the last actions of his commander. "Major." He whispered to no one.

McKay was animated and angry, "Son of a bitch, Sheppard you bastard." He stalked towards the cave-in, furious in the face of his helplessness. He started clawing at the blocks, feeling the cold rip against his fingertips. "We haven't come this far to lose you now."

"There's nothing you can do."

McKay wasn't going to listen. He wasn't going to stop. That wall was coming down and he was going to get Major Sheppard back to Atlantis.

"McKay." Beckett put a restraining hand against McKay's arm, "Rodney." He grabbed McKay's face, forcing him to acknowledge his presence, "It's too late...he was crushed in the collapse." Beckett's words were as tired and hurt as he felt inside.

"You don't know that."

"Look at it Rodney." Beckett ordered.

McKay stood stone-faced, refusing to acknowledge the situation.

Beckett felt himself give to the emotions tumbling through his soul, "I said look at it! Do you believe he's alive?"

McKay did look this time. The base rocked with another volley, this time farther away, the wraith unaware that they had come so close to the target they were searching for. He shook his head, and pulled his chin up, "We should go."

"Yes, we should." Beckett pulled him back towards their original location, "Ford, Teyla?"

Neither one spoke, taking a place beside the others. Teyla was fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. This wasn't the time nor the place to grieve over their loss.

* * *

There was white light all around. His hands, his clothes, the very air, everything was white. "Am I dead?" Sheppard asked aloud. He wasn't sure if he expected a response or not, but he got one. 

"Not yet."

He turned, searching for the source, but all he could see was white mist. It was as if he stood in the middle of a fluffy white cloud, and it went on and on as far as the eye could see.

"Who are you?" He asked, keeping his voice neutral.

"We are you."

Sheppard sighed, "That doesn't help."

No reply. Sheppard kept walking not sure of what to do. As he was walking he realized something. He felt good. Not just good, but great. He must be dead, despite what the disembodied voice had said.

"You know, the place could use a little...something." He said, digging for a reaction.

Nothing. "No joy on the burn." He muttered to himself, taking refuge in the pilot language of his profession. He wondered if he sat down and quit would he get booted out of heaven...or the netherworld, wherever he was.

"I'm a little thirsty. Could I get a drink...a table...I don't know, maybe some company?" He tried again.

"We are here."

"Oh, that's great. Good to know. And where is here?" Sheppard had kind of figured death would be a little bit more precise.

"You know where we are."

Sheppard stopped. "No, I don't. I don't have a clue who you are, where I am, or how I got here!"

"Major John Sheppard, United States Air Force, of the planet Earth. You know where you are."

The voice had taken on an authoritarian tone, paternally, and insistent.

"Voice in the cloud, in the middle of no-where, I do _not_ know where I am." Sheppard bit back.

Silence greeted his outburst. "Hey, you! I want to go home. I want to sleep in my bed again. I want to watch TV, and have a big bowl of popcorn." John made a large bowl with his hands and eyed it with a grin, "And more than anything, I want to see my friends." The last statement sobered him again.

"You can go home."

Sheppard looked up, if it was up in this place, surprised. "I can?"

"Yes."

"How?" John couldn't keep the hope from surging through his body.

"You know how."

John whirled in a circle, "I...don't..._know_...how!"

"You know everything. You are us, we are you." The voice answered steadfastly back.

Sheppard sighed. _Great_. Maybe this was his version of hell. To wander aimlessly through a void filled with a voice that loved ambiguity. He kept walking.

* * *

"Where is Major Sheppard?" Elizabeth Weir was searching the group that had returned from the outpost. Two of the men were being taken out on stretchers, victims of the wraith stunners, and two men were gone. Major Sheppard and a sergeant whose name eluded her at the moment. 

Rodney paled, and Ford's jaw tightened. Beckett stepped away from the technician preparing the last stretcher, and shook his head.

Weir felt the lump rise within, "The virus?"

"The wraith." Ford said.

"We were bombed from above. It caused a collapse in the ceiling. Major Sheppard pushed me away." Teyla explained, "He saved my life." The _again _remained unspoken.

Weir hesitated, sensing the turbulence in the people around her, "Teyla..."

But Teyla was gone.

Elizabeth figured it was best to let her go. She felt the need to escape as well but she had a job to do. "The outpost?"

McKay held up a device, "Destroyed."

"Then he's really gone." Weir whispered softly, her face falling with the evidence of his loss staring her down.

She received no answer, she hadn't expected to. The men left the room, dejected, and heartsick. Elizabeth was left standing in the gate room, the hollowness of his loss hitting her hard, like a punch in the gut that you weren't expecting.

She stood there for a long time, staring at the gate...staring at nothing at all.

* * *

Sheppard was tired. The great feeling was long gone and in its place was an overwhelming fatigue that sapped his strength. He wanted to sit, lay, drop...whatever it was except for being upright on his feet. The only problem, he continued to be stuck in this ethereal mist and no more of an idea of where he was than before. He was disoriented, confused, and lost. He had no concept of time or direction. 

"Please. How?" He begged again. He had asked over and over again, first with sarcasm and wit, then with anger before falling into pleads for release. He no longer cared the outcome he just wanted an end.

"You know how. Look inside. The answers are within you. They always have been."

John dropped to his knees, half-surprised to find solidity beneath them, "I don't have the answers. I told you." He lowered his voice to whispers, "I told you." And he toppled to his side, cradling his body into a fetal position.

Flutters of thought touched his mind, suggestions of the past and the future, concepts and schematics. He was in a million different places at one parsec of time. His body moved fluid throughout the strings of time balanced on a thought and nothing more. He felt free and terrified at the same time, and he understood.

"We told you." The voice echoed throughout his mind.

Sheppard tried hard to hold onto who he was, feeling his mind blur against the knowledge barging against his ability to maintain sanity, "How is this possible?"

"You are us, we are you." The voice answered.

"I died." He said.

"Not yet."

Sheppard swore, he was blind, the white was gone as well as the feeling of material plane of existence, "I am dying."

"You are returning. You will not die. You will continue. We are you, you are us."

Sheppard had a last conscious thought, "Will I remember?"

An echo of a reply, "Perhaps." But he couldn't be sure. Pain blossomed in his mind, the overwhelming sensations searing trails of fire across his synapses. He didn't know if he'd wake again. He didn't care.


	8. The Mystery of a Man

Author's Note: I want to thank you all for the reviews, I know I rarely mention individuals but I seriously save these things LOL! They make my day! If you've asked a specific question or have a specific question, please send an email directly to me. I will reply to those emails, promise. If you ask something in a review I try to remember but I'm afraid I often don't (some days I can't remember my own name). I just wanted to make sure you all realize that even without naming each person, every review means a huge, big, massive deal to me and I thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Mystery of a Man**

* * *

"I can't believe he's gone." Lieutenant Ford was sitting on a gurney in the infirmary. McKay was stretched out on a bed with an IV to his side; and Teyla was in a chair close to Ford but at the end of the bed.

"When someone you love dies they are never truly gone." Teyla spoke, repeating words she had been told every time the wraith culled her people. She hadn't believed it then and now she fought to understand.

McKay wrinkled his face, "Platitudes. Death is death."

Ford was rolling a piece of lint from the bedcover. He threw it down in disgust, "This sucks."

"Yes, this...sucks." Teyla agreed, the word awkward to her but seeming to fit the situation.

The conversation drifted into a quiet pause, no one knowing exactly what to say. It wasn't long before they were interrupted by Doctor Weir's arrival, with Beckett in tow.

"He'll be all right. It's more a precaution than a need." Beckett was informing Elizabeth, who nodded her head distractedly.

"A precaution? You're keeping me here with this needle stuck in me for a _precaution_?" McKay narrowed his eyes at Beckett, "You told me..."

Beckett held a hand up, "I told you that you needed rest, and you were dehydrated _and_ let's not forget we need to make certain the cure holds."

Ford gave McKay a friendly punch on the arm, reaching across the gap between beds, "Hey, it could be worse, you could be..." He didn't finish his sentence. Ford did a mental slap, a stupid slip of the tongue and he'd brought it all back.

"Dead?" McKay finished softly.

"Yeah, dead." Ford muttered.

They were interrupted again, but this time by the Atlantis operator Grodin, his voice crackling across the intercom, "Doctor Weir, we have an incoming wormhole."

Elizabeth frowned, "All the teams are in."

"Yes Doctor. I think you should come here." Peter paused, "Now."

* * *

Weir, Ford and Teyla breached the deck above the Stargate in a rush. Something had compelled the mobile remnants of Sheppard's team to accompany Weir. What they saw made no sense. Major Sheppard was standing in front of the gate.

"Major!" Lieutenant Ford cried, starting forward.

Weir stepped forward, intercepting his progress "Ford, don't."

Ford looked at Weir, confused. "He needs help."

They could tell by appearances that Sheppard was in bad shape. His hair was slicked with blood and sweat, his uniform damp and torn. He was pale and sickly. And he shouldn't be there.

"He was dead Ford. You said it yourself. We don't know who...or what...this is." Weir explained.

"You must help him." Teyla insisted, alarmed at the thought of doing nothing. For all she could see, their friend and leader had returned, and in dire need of help.

Elizabeth signaled for Grodin, "Get Beckett up here. Clear the gateroom." Sheppard was still sick and though Beckett had found a vaccine, it was of limited supply. She could only hope this really _was_ Sheppard.

She stepped towards the man gingerly, afraid of making sudden movements; afraid of finding out this wasn't him. "Major Sheppard?" She called.

He didn't respond but continued to stand wearily in front of the gate, his eyes lidded and barely open.

"John...is it you?" She asked again, coming within an arm's reach. Unable to resist, she held a hand out, touching him lightly, "John?"

He jerked back, stumbling. "Where am I?"

Elizabeth made a decision, in that moment, when the man before her sounded so lost and hurt. "You're home John." She smiled, more confident. It felt right. "You're home."

* * *

Doctor Weir was pacing in her office. She felt wrung out. When she had sent Sheppard's team out she should've known events would quickly get out of control. It had been close this time. Close to losing someone she had come to care about a great deal. Sheppard, Teyla, McKay and Ford had created a unique team and it was one she was growing increasingly fond of. She hated being in a position of sending them out to face who knows what, and never knowing when the day would come when she'd have to face one or more of them being gone. She'd thought this had been the day.

A knock on the door drew her from the melancholy thoughts. She turned around to see Beckett eyeing her shrewdly. "Good news I hope Carson." She said lightly.

"Yes." Carson smiled briefly, "And no."

She stared at him intently, "Is it him?"

"All the tests confirm it is Major Sheppard." Beckett found a chair and sunk into it, "It's him or I'm no laddie in a kilt."

Weir smiled at the Scotsman's reference to his heritage. "How's he doing?"

"He'll recover, which is more than we could've hoped for hours ago." Beckett shifted. He really did ache from the exhaustion threatening to overwhelm him, "I gave him the vaccine and we are treating the damage left by the virus."

Elizabeth perched on the corner of her desk, "What about the cave-in? The explosion? If he survived, shouldn't he have injuries associated with that trauma?"

Beckett shook his head, "Don't expect me to explain it, I can't. The Major does have some blunt force trauma, but probably from what happened initially, mostly cuts from the falling ice shards."

Weir was at a loss. "How...how is this even possible? He should be dead, nothing more than a corpse buried under so much rubble as to never see the light of day." She stood, turning away from Beckett, her thumb against her lip, "How?"

Carson wished he did have an answer, but the fact was the only one who could explain was lying in the infirmary, drugged and asleep. "I don't know." He considered his next words carefully, "There are many things we don't know about the Ancient's and their technology. We know that the Major has an uncommon ability with their systems, activating devices without thought or effort."

Elizabeth faced Carson; "You think he did this without knowing? A kind of fail-safe built into the outpost?"

"It's possible."

Elizabeth laughed, but it had an edge to it. "I'm beginning to understand just how possible the impossible is anymore."

Carson stood, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Come see him soon. It'll help." He withdrew his hand and headed towards the door.

"I will." He heard her reply but kept walking.


	9. Questions Unanswered

Author's Note: Thank you for being patient. This is now complete (I know you all would probably scream as much as cheer LOL but it is done). I have finals this week and then that too is finished! I will also be on break in two weeks from everything (work, school, etc) and am looking forward to writing a lot again! And that one about Rodney's flying lesson is about half-finished and won't be posted until it's complete so it'll be huge.

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**Questions Unanswered**

* * *

Sheppard woke abruptly. His mind went from a slurred state of sleep to alertness with little time to adjust. His senses started filtering in information. A vague opaqueness despite his eyes being closed let him know he was in a lighted room. Noise around him signaled the daytime activities of others. Shoes padding across the floor, swishes of fabric and a general jumble of voices speaking in louder than night levels. 

He opened his eyes and took in the location. He was in the infirmary, in _Atlantis_. He was home. He didn't know how. He didn't care. He felt warm, tired, and to be truthful, a little disconnected.

"Hey."

The voice spoke from his left startling him. He turned and saw McKay sitting in a chair. He seemed subdued. Not a word he would have attributed to the enigmatic and at times, frantic, physicist.

"Hey yourself." He said back hoarsely.

McKay frowned. "How do you feel?"

Sheppard thought about that. He felt…different. "Weird McKay. I feel weird."

McKay looked away from Sheppard and caught Beckett's eye, waving him over. Carson approached his bed eying Sheppard critically. "You're awake."

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "I noticed."

Beckett pulled up a chair and sat down heavily. Beckett had had a rough time of it. He hadn't been fully recovered from his brush with the virus and then had stayed up caring for Sheppard during the night. He'd had problems maintaining a decent oxygen saturation level in Sheppard, coupled with the Major's general poor condition. He'd wanted to keep a close eye on the man.

"I need to ask you some questions."

Sheppard grimaced, "General John Sheppard, at your service."

McKay snorted. Beckett leaned back, "Funny _Major_, who are the members of your team?"

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Sheppard figured at the rate he was going he'd be dead long before he was even eligible for his stars. "Doctor Rodney McKay, Lieutenant Aiden Ford and Teyla Emmagen."

Beckett nodded, "Good. Do you know where we are?"

"Kansas?"

"_Major_."

"Sorry! I feel goofy." Sheppard did actually, kind of giggly. "You've got me drugged, don't you?" He accused, understanding why he felt _weird_.

"It's for your benefit, believe me." Beckett assured him. "Now focus."

"Atlantis." He answered, fighting the urge to make another stupid crack.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Beckett prodded.

That made Sheppard think. What _was_ the last thing he remembered? He remembered standing on the balcony with Teyla, getting ready for a briefing…then cold and ice, but the pictures seemed jumbled and distorted in his mind. There was something…something important, but it was elusive and every time he thought he could unlock the memory it flitted away, like a reticent butterfly avoiding the net.

"Major?" Beckett was watching him with concern.

Sheppard fought for a concrete memory, "Teyla." He said.

McKay smiled tightly. "Teyla was probably the last person he thought of."

Sheppard raised his eyes to look at McKay, "I…don't know. It's all…mixed."

"What is the last thing you remember clearly?" Beckett wasn't surprised. Sheppard had been through a lot and that was without the unexplained return from what had to have been a certain death.

"Teyla and I talking, on the balcony."

McKay stood up, frustrated. "You don't remember anything from after the cave-in?"

Sheppard shook his head, "Cave-in? I thought…wraith?"

Beckett could see Sheppard was beginning to get agitated. "It isn't important. In fact, it's probably to be expected."

Sheppard wasn't buying it. "What do you mean it isn't important? There's something there Doctor, something I should know. What happened?"

"You died." McKay said, his voice hard and weary at the same time, before stalking from the room.

Sheppard stared at the empty spot where McKay had been moments before. "I died?"

Beckett wondered where along the way did he lose control of the situation. McKay was a complex psyche, taking things to heart that you wouldn't expect and being affected by events to a degree that he couldn't predict. Sheppard's death had hit him hard, and it seemed his reappearance and aftermath was going to be something McKay was going to have to get through. There wasn't an easy way to get past the psychological trauma of recent events. Hell, psychological trauma wasn't something he considered on a regular basis but seeing your friend killed in front of you then magically return probably qualified.

Sheppard pushed himself up, the effort obviously costing him. "Beckett, _explain._ I died?"

"We thought so." Beckett wasn't happy with how Sheppard looked. The conversation had taken too much out of him. He stood up.

Sheppard clutched the blanket, he didn't remember dying. Wouldn't you remember something? Anything? "Tell me." He demanded evenly.

Beckett shook his head, "Not right now Major. You need to rest." He leaned towards the IV line and pulled out a syringe, injecting it swiftly into the port.

Sheppard swore as he felt the cold liquid trace into his veins and felt himself drifting off. "Beckett…" He trailed into a drugged sleep.

Beckett patted him on the shoulder. "Rest Major. For now all that matters is that your back." And he meant it. They probably would never know what happened. The only person who was there couldn't remember.

* * *

Sheppard stood at the edge of the balcony. It was a place that had somehow become the focus of his introspection. When he was troubled or just needed to think, he always wound up here, staring out onto the rolling waves of the vast ocean. Maybe it was the lull of the water or the solitude, he didn't know, but it had a calming effect on his soul. 

It had been almost a week since he had woken in the infirmary. He hadn't gained any concrete memories from the events on the ice planet, the events in the Ancient's outpost, vague impressions of cold, pain, and an ethereal place that caused a feeling of frustration.

He felt rather than heard her approaching from behind. He turned; still stiff from the events he couldn't remember. He smiled, "Hi Teyla."

She inclined her head, "Major Sheppard."

He saw her studying him, "I'm not going to break."

Her lips quirked in mild embarrassment, "Maybe."

He leaned against the rail, "I'm fine Teyla. Whatever happened, I'm here, and I'm alive."

"I know." She continued to search his face, coming alongside him, "My father once told me there were forces at work in the world that we could not see. I think that perhaps he was right."

"Your father was a wise man."

Teyla paused, maybe remembering her father, or all the Athosians who had died before they had stumbled upon them. "Tell me about this Star Wars." She finally said, crooking her face back towards Sheppard.

He looked at her blankly, "Star Wars?"

THE END


End file.
